


The Other Side

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-06
Updated: 2006-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Alcohol, Twister, Chocolate, Sesame Street and a bath!





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: graphic sex scenes  


* * *

"Didn't" came the voice of an amused, but adamant Colonel. 

"Did" came the voice of an equally amused but unyielding Major. 

"Didn't" 

"Did" 

"Didn't" 

"Did" 

It was when the argument turned into a battle of words (well two words) and wits that the two friends, Dr Daniel Jackson and Dr Janet Fraiser looked at each other in despair. 

"Do you think we should break them up?" asked a concerned Daniel. 

"No, leave them be. This has been brewing for a long time. Look at them. I haven't seen either of them so.. alive for a long time." 

The two friends watched the electricity form between the couple for a moment more before Daniel took Janet's hand and quietly led her away. Down the hall, in the lounge they could here the argument continuing. 

"Would you like some coffee while we wait?" asked Janet. 

Daniel smiled and shook his head. Taking Janet's hand he led her to the sofa where he sat and pulled her down beside him. They sat there in companionable silence. Janet turned to look at Daniel. 

"Can you hear that?" 

"No, hear what" 

"Silence" replied Janet with a mischievous smirk on her face. 

"Do you think....?" Janet nodded obviously happy that her two closest friends had finally allowed themselves to express themselves. Still smiling to herself Janet jumped when she felt Daniel's hand on her cheek. 

"Wha..." 

"Shhh" whispered Daniel, placing two fingers on her lips to silence her. 

Leaning into each other their lips met. Daniel was the first to break the kiss, his eyes begging consent. A small smile, Janet placed her hands on Daniel's shoulders, sliding closer she captured his lips with hers, her hands sliding over his chest. Daniel pushed her back, his lips on her neck, his hands sliding down her body moulding her against him and she was completely and utterly lost. Her hands found their way inside his shirt, loving the sensation of his skin beneath them. 

She bent her head, her lips touching the rigid muscles of his throat, tracing their movements as he swallowed back a fierce groan, his fingers releasing her hair, burying his face in its scented silkiness. He then tilted her head back, kissing her with a hunger he had never felt before, fierce, hungry kisses that drained and dizzied her. "Kiss me Janet." He shuddered as she complied her lips exploring the taut column of his throat. "Touch me." Her hands spread out against the moist heat of his chest, stroking the fevered skin until he shivered, his fingers caressing the outline of her spine until she arched into him, her arms locking around him. 

Balancing above her, his movements gentle he removed the rest of her clothing, lightly kissing the inside of her thigh, his fingers tensing over her hip as he felt the unmistakable shudder of her response. 

"You like that?" His voice thick and slurred, his mouth returning to her quivering skin. Her fingers dug protestingly into his shoulders as she fought to control the intensity of her response. He moved, but this time there was no barrier of clothing between them. Her hands clung to his shoulders as his hands spanned her waist and he began to tease brief kisses in a line downward from where her pulse thudded at the base of her throat to the valley between her breasts. 

"Now Daniel. Please!" 

Smiling, he kissed her lightly, his mouth moving over hers, gradually deepening the kiss, until she was lost under it, barely aware of the weight of him between her thighs as he moved against her. A fierce heat licked through her veins, her fingers stroking feverishly down his back, finding the flat masculine buttocks, losing herself completely in the storm of pleasure that Daniel was invoking. Crying out as she felt the universe explode about her, hearing Daniel moan her name in harsh satisfaction. The last sound she remembered as she slid down into the deep darkness of a completely relaxed sleep. 

She awoke to find herself in her bedroom, the familiar shape of her furniture and curtains gradually coming into focus as she regained awareness. Shifting slightly she found herself cocooned in a strong pair of arms. Sighing softly, she drifted back into a relaxed sleep, unconsciously singing the song that had sealed her love for the archaeologist now protecting her from all harm.. 

"Rubber ducky, I'm so awfully fond of you...."


End file.
